fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Absolution
Absolution (アブソールシン, Abusōrushin) is a Caster-type Magic that incorporates taking concepts to the "absolute level". It is a magic with undetermined potential, due to the entire power is dependent on the user's own resolution and will. Description Absolution is considered an "inheret magic", that any and all beings can properly utilize, and is always existing as long as an entity possesses a "will" of its own, thinking and creating its own ideals, beliefs and desires. Only when these ideas are taken to the extreme level, and used as a means of combat will someone be capable of utilizing Absolution. Absolution itself is a magic of varying levels of power, and in the simpler terms, it is a magic that uses what is known as an "Idea" (理念, Rinen), which is a collective term used to describe one's ideas, beliefs, ideals and views, among other conceptual and figurative terms used to address something derived from a person's thought process about a certain subject. By taking the "Idea", the magic takes it to its "absolute levels", causing said Idea to begin manifesting in the physical world. Considering the broad array of Ideas that can exist, the way it manifests may differ from certain users, and more often than not, are individually unique to a user. At first, the Idea is manifested as a "power" (威勢, isei), which, as its name implies, means it simply becomes an ability, based around said Idea, giving the user a single power that can be used like any magic. However, the prime difference between a normal magic and the Absolution's Idea manifesting as a power, is the fact that it can undergo a process known as "evolution" (進化, shinka), meaning the power can change overtime, either minor or significant, depending on the user's own experience, which can make the user's beliefs, ideals or thought process change, which in turn, causes the original Idea to change, thus an evolution occurs. This can make a power gain a new sub-power, still tied to the original power and Idea, causing it to become more and more diverse, the more the user fights and undergoes experience of varying degrees. The power of an Absolution user's Idea is depending solely on the user's own resolute and will, as in their own firm belief in said Idea strengthens it, as it is directly tied to, typically, things they firmly believe above all else, thus, when doubting their Idea, they also make it weaker, which can prove to be fatal. Even when the user is determined they cannot fail, what they truly ''feel underneath said outward resolve can be chalked up as fake, since they can feel doubt even without their own acknowledgement. Like any magic, it costs magic power to use, draining it the more it is used and with varying amounts of power. In addition, despite it seeming that Absolution can grant any power depending on the Idea, it cannot grant powers such as omnipotence, omnipresence or omniscience, as these powers are on a completely different scale. However, the strongest form of manipulation an Absolution has ever been recorded to display is affecting space and time, evident by abilities such as teleportation, or even momentary freezing of time in a certain aspect. At a certain point, an Idea evolves to the point that the user is capable of accessing a new form, which later paves a way to a secondary, more powerful transformation. Forms Absolute Idea After an Idea evolves enough times, it' reaches a peak in which a user is capable of accessing a physical transformation, said transformation is known as '''Absolute Idea (絶念, Zennen), said transformation involves the Idea fully emerging onto the physical plain, using the user's own body as a template. This triggers a physical transformation, based around the user's own Idea, heavily augmenting their overall power, both physical and magical. Since the Idea now manifests physically through the user's own body, manipulating it as a power is significantly easier, which user's describe to be as if it is an extension of their being, an additional limb, allowing for the Idea to evolve much faster and easier, resulting in possibly new ways to utilize the Idea. However, these "new upgrades" are evidently only accessible in the Absolute Idea form, as they could only be ''unlocked in said state. The grandiose scale of an Idea's power becomes capable of rivalling S-Class if used correctly, and upon further training, can allow for extremely powerful spells, granted said spells may cost more magic power than regular ones, but such is life. In addition, bodily modifications can be applied onto the body of the user, using the Idea, quite literally fusing flesh with power, allowing for greater close quarters combat for more physical fighters. However, a side effect of Absolute Idea is that, as long as the user remains in said state, they will be continuously drained of their magic power, making the form temporary, extending in its time limit the more training is undergone with it. The constant magic drain isn't severe, however, unless powerful spells are used, only shortening its time limit further and further. In addition, the user is incapable of using any other magic that isn't Absolution while in their Absolute Idea state. Absolute Reality When a user's Idea undergoes even greater levels of evolution, without the usage of Absolute Idea, then they unlock a secondary, more powerful transformation, known simply as '''Absolute Reality' (絶実, Zejjitsu). Said form further brings the Idea into the physical realm, however, this time is does to the definitive "absolute level", causing a complete full-body transformation for the user's entire being. Despite the outward appearance and initial thought, it isn't a transformation like Take Over, but rather, the user's being is "overcome by the conceptual plain" that the Idea comes from, in order to become "physical" and thus capable of interacting with the physical plain of existence without simply phasing through everything like a ghost. The form, due to typically taking after a conceptual subject, can vary in appearance, and be related to the user's own interpertation of the Idea. As such, certain Absolute Reality forms can be a complete 180 from the user's original looks, even changing gender at times. As it suggests, Absolute Reality grants a massive boost to the user's overall power. It is far superior to Absolute Idea, granting superb physical strength, blinding speed, a body as tough as steel, and a magnificent boost to the user's magic. The user's entire being essentially becomes their Idea, as such, they can use it as "easy as they can breathe", resulting in it being employed with very little magic cost as sacrifice, as if giving away said weakness. In addition, it allows stronger spells, and much like Absolute Idea, it can evolve to greater heights, to the point in which they can create spells with enough power to wipe out entire groups of enemies in an instant. A common ability all users share in the Absolute Reality state is the power to become intangible. This is done by causing their body to become "conceptual", thus not "truly in the physical plain", resulting in anything of the physical realm simply passing through them, though they cannot attack themselves, and as such, it is primarily a defensive maneuver, which is quite easy to pull off, requiring only a moment's focus to use. It can be used almost indefinetly, as long as magic power is present, of course. Much like Absolute Idea, the form constantly drains magic power, making it temporary, with an even shorter time limit, if no training is given. Absolute Reality drains even more magic power compared to Absolute Idea, rendering the use of powerful spells a gamble, since it can shorten the time limit even more significantly. Also, any magic the user had prior still cannot be used while in this form, much like Absolute Idea, and any upgrades achieved during Absolute Reality remain exclusive to said form. Trivia *Absolution isn't based off a particular ability from any series, but the idea did come to the author after reading Garou vs Saitama in the One-Punch Man Webcomic. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic